The Clash of the FanFic and Serious Digi Issues
by Depictions of Madness
Summary: Neo, Meg-Chan and the rest of the gang are at school. (A little Matrix sceen but you'll like it!)


Title: The Clash of FanFic and some Serious Digidestined Issues  
Author: MarineAngemon (Neo is also me! I made him up for my fics. So you guys didn't get confused between me and the actual Digimon)  
  
Izzy and Neo Koushirou wait at the bus stop with Tai, Sora and Miss Kido...   
Then Megan arrives with a video camera, and all the other guys...  
  
Neo: About darn time! I've been freezing my butt waiting for you guys!  
Megan: It's not our foult! We were waiting for Joe! He fell in the toilet!  
Izzy: Well that sure explains your 30 min. tardyness.  
Arcan: You really suck Neo! You can't even sing! You were supposed to sing better yesterday!  
Neo: (FlashBack) Oh, say can you see! By the... What's the next line again?(Leaves flashback)  
You can't even open your mouth to sing! Before getting choir lessons, try speech therapy!  
Sora: Boys, boys! Quit fighting!  
Tai: Yeah! Quit fighting!  
Sora: The last thing we need is fighting.  
Tai: Yeah! No fighting!  
Matt: Is it just, me or is Tai agreeing to everything Sora says?  
  
The bus comes... Tai and Matt are shaking Fists at each other...  
  
Megan: What wrong with Mimi?  
Tai: She's mad because I ate her chilli fries at dinner yesterday.  
Mimi: WITH EXTRA CHILLI!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BUY THEM!! THEY COSTED $1.50! A whole week of working all in your stomach!  
Neo: Good bye Arcan see you later today!(Thinking: Good ridens you little (Cencored)!)  
Mimi: IS ANYBODY LISTENING?!  
  
A while later everyone gets off and goes to P.E.  
  
Coach: Ok! Wrestling over at that end!  
  
Neo, Megan, Tai, and Matt run to wrestle...  
  
Megan: Hold my Camera Izzy! And tape us wrestling!  
Izzy: Yeah sure. (not paying attention)  
  
Neo has to wrestle Tai...  
  
Tai: Ahh, man. I have to fight you? You're to big!  
(Yeah,you know it too! I am big! Actually I'm short.It sucks! IT SUCKS!! AHHHH!!! Ok, back to the story.)  
Neo: First to give up loses!  
  
Neo pulls Tai on the ground (Belly on the ground) Neo pulls Tai's legs back to submit him...  
  
Tai: (Sweating) AAHH!!! I GIVE! I GIVE!  
Sora: (Watching from a distance) WOO! WOO! You go girl!  
Tai: HAHAHA! (Laughs at Neo)  
  
Neo pulls Tai's leg back again...  
  
Tai: AAAHHH!!!  
Coach: Matt and Megan next!  
  
Megan puts her finger on Matts forehead... Matt tries to reach her... Megan moves and Matt falls on his face...  
Everyone Laughs at Matt...  
  
Matt: WWAAAAHH!! (runs into bathrooom)  
  
Bell rings...  
  
Megan: What did you record Izzy? (Checking the camera) What's this?!  
(In the camera: Izzy's computer screen and him clicking on it)  
Megan: (ROAR) (Slaps Izzy's head) (She didn't really roar, I just like having mad people roar, I guess that means she did. No offence to you Meg-Chan.)  
Izzy: AAHH!!  
  
Everyone goes to art class...  
  
Tai: (Talking to Mimi) Ok teachers pet! Go flirt with the teacher!  
Mimi: No! I never flirt with Mr. Teoi! He's to ugly and fat!  
Mr.Teoi: HEY!  
  
Mimi runs over to Joe... She looks at his drawing...  
  
Mimi: (Holding out hand in the shape of an L) Loser!  
Joe: Hey, I think this is a lovely picture of (He looks at the paper) AAAHHH!(Rips the paper)  
Mimi: Nice picture of you in bed with Sora! That's why you're a loser!   
  
Matt pulls out a straw and and a spit wad and spits it at Mr. Teoi...  
  
Mr. Teoi: OK WHO DID IT?!  
  
  
Mr. Teoi looks away... Neo pulls out a paper towel roll and a giant spit wad... He shoots it and accidentally hits the principal's head... Neo throws the paper towel roll over to Sora...  
  
Principal: YOU DID IT! YOU'RE IN ALOT OF TROUBLE LITTLE GIRL!  
Mimi: (Holds her fingers out at Sora) Loser!  
  
Sora pulls her hat off and hits Mimi's face so hard she falls on the ground...  
  
Mimi: WWWAAAAHH!! (Runs into the Janitors closet)  
  
(Here comes an insane part, Don't expect much)  
Bell rings...Everyone stampedes to Math class... Tai jumps on the table and sings, All-Star by Smash Mouth...  
Matt pulls his pants down and runs... (He has his underwear up... OK?!)  
  
Everyone But Tai: HAHAHAHAHA!! (Points at Tai)  
  
Tai runs out the door while Mimi comes in...  
  
Mimi: Loser!  
  
Tai tackles Mimi still with his pants down (still) and punches Mimi like crazy...  
  
Tai: (ROAR)  
  
Everyone beats up Tai...  
  
Mimi: WWAAHH!! (Runs outside and someone flips her into the dumpster)  
Old Bum: Hey get out of my Dumpster!  
  
The Garbage Truck dumps Mimi and the Bum in the truck...after 3rd and 4th was lunch...Sora comes from the principals   
office and stands infront of Matt...  
  
Matt: Is there something you need?  
Megan: You're dead meat, Matt.  
Matt: What did I do?!  
Neo: (Whistles, and then runs away)  
  
Sora holds up a refferal... (The thing I get evryday at school!) j/k ^.^   
  
Sora: See this Matt?! See?! Now I'n actually going to have a reason to get a refferal!  
  
Sora pulls Matt off the seat and punches the living daylights out of Matt... Matt gets up...  
(Martal Kombat Music plays in the backround) Matt jumps at Sora... (We're going to imitate The Matrix here ok?)  
Matt freezes in mid-air and then eventually kicks Sora... Matt throws glass plates at Sora... Sora does that Matrix dodging   
thing... Sora realeses a punch and Matt goes down in a nice KO!   
  
Everyone: WOO! WOO! Go Sora! Go!  
  
The Principal seperates them and walks to the office with both of them... Neo comes back...  
  
Bell rings for 5th period... Everyone leaves to Science...  
  
Mr.Dogs: Ok everyone, today we'll be dealing with some reptiles and invertabrates.  
Neo: Woof!  
Mr.Dogs: I need you to get a glass and pull the frog out.  
  
Megan puts gloves on and pulls the frog out...  
  
Megan: Get out you little- It wont come out!  
  
Tai runs around chasing his frog...  
  
Joe: Pull your pants up Tai!  
  
Megan's frog pops out of the glass...  
  
Megan: AAAHHH!!  
Neo: Mr.Frog- I mean, Mr. Dogs. I think my frog is deformed.  
Mr.Dogs: Well actually, that's not a frog. It's a salamander.  
Neo: Than where's my frog?  
Tai: Umm... Mr.Dogs? My frog is eating another one.  
Neo: AAHH!!  
  
Neo kicks the frog... It flys out the window into a lake...  
  
Megan: Dang Neo! It was a poor frog!  
Neo: It's alive! I think...  
Tai: My frog!  
Mr.Dogs: You're in alot of trouble Mr. Koushirou!  
Izzy: Huh? What did I do?!  
Neo: He's talking about me Izzy!  
Izzy: So I'm not in alot of trouble?  
Mr.Dogs: No your not, Izzy. Neo is!  
Joe: Is what?  
  
Bell rings...  
  
Mr.Dogs: GET OUT!!!  
  
Everyone runs out to 6th period, English...  
  
Mrs.Wolfburg: Ok guys, Today's the spelling test! First word... Coincidence! You Tai.  
Tai: Umm.. K-O-I-N...umm...S-I-D-... E-N-C-E?  
Mrs.Wolfburg: Nope. Exactly! Joe.  
Tai: So I got it?  
Mrs.Wolfburg: I said no.  
Tai: You said Exactly!  
Mrs.Wolfburg: I'm telling Joe to spell Exactly!  
Tai: Oh.  
Joe: E-X-A-C-T-L-Y?  
Mrs.Wolfburg: Correct!... Megan!  
Megan: I DIDN'T DO IT!  
Mrs.Wolfburg: Spell Physical!  
Megan: Oh, P-H-Y-S-I-C-A-L!  
Mrs.Wolfburg: Correctamundo!  
Neo:(Picks his head up from sleeping) Who's Amundo?  
Izzy: It's a figure of speach, Neo.  
Neo: Isn't Amundo a person?  
Izzy: Just forget it.  
  
After an hour or so the bell rang, and everyone left to 7th period, reading, the last...( Finally! This only   
took forever to write!!!)  
  
Megan: I know what happened to Mimi!  
Izzy: What?  
Megan: She's at the junk yard.  
Tai: I guess the garbage man dumped her!  
Neo: You're really corny, you know that Tai?  
Tai: Hey, I was just kidding!  
Joe: I hope she's ok.  
Teacher: Ok That's enough chit chat! Sit down and I'll hand out the test.  
  
Neo recieves the test and looks at the first question...  
  
Neo: What's the largest Mountain in the World? Hmm...  
  
Neo peaks at Megans paper... Nothing on it... he looks at Izzys paper...  
  
Teacher: What are you looking at Neo?  
Neo: Ack! Um I'm thinking of the answer to #1.  
Teacher: Ok. Well hurry up now.  
Neo: (Phew)... What's the 1st answer Izzy!  
Izzy: Huh?  
The intercom: Can we pick up Izzy Koushirou, he won't be returning!  
Teacher: Sure  
Neos thoughts:MOTHER F- ASS! GOT DAMN!  
  
Izzy leaves the room...After a long time, school is finally over and Megan, Neo, Tai, Joe and Sora and Matt who returned   
from the office wait at the bus stop...  
  
Matt: Today really sucked!  
Megan: You're telling me!  
Joe: Maybe on Monday, things will be better!  
Sora: Are you kidding?  
Tai: Everyday is like this!  
Neo: Accept it's not everyday someone gets thrown into a dumpster or gets dinner plates thrown at them.  
Megan: AAARRRGGHHH!  
Joe: What's wrong with you?  
Megan: I had my camera on pause the whole time! All there is, is Izzy's stupid computer!   
Sora: Aww. Poor baby!  
Tai: You could be alot more careful next time!  
Neo: Pull your pants up Tai!  
  
Finally the day is over and they all go home... BLAH BLAH BLAH!   
  
~The End!~  
  
Thanx for reading my fic! R+R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
